Broken
by With a Sprinkle of Winter
Summary: "Juliet, how can I put myself back together without you?" One-shot. Breakup fic. Juliet's POV. Based on the song 'breakeven', by the Script. Rated K because this story has no strange references or anything like that.


_**Hi y'all! Sorry I've been gone. I'm a Psych fan, and I was listening to the song "Breakeven" by The Script. This is the result. This spawns off the line "I'm fallin' to pieces" I just pictured it. I almost cried when it entered my brain, it's so sad. I hope I do the image justice. It's a pity my best writing is so sad. Anyway, even if you're not a Psych fan, I hope you can enjoy this. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

I've never seen him like this. Shawn, the man I still love. The man who broke my heart, lied to me for years, and then assumed I didn't know. Didn't know he wasn't psychic. Didn't know that he didn't get visions. He was just being silly. I know him. He is hyper-observant. He is trained to be a supercop. I expected this. He was stupid enough to think I believed that I believed this grand lie of his. Stupid. I thought that he would tell me when we started dating. I though I was his limit. Apparently not. He told me, flinched before I even knew what he said. I reacted badly, I know. But still. He lied. Though all this, I still love him.

It kills me to see him like this. Kills me to think I was the cause of this. Kills me to think I may never get him back. I can see him. I shouldn't. Shouldn't' have followed him. Shouldn't have insisted he leave, when he has no place to go. I never though he would come here. Or, almost. He's almost there. In the alleyway behind the diner. Our diner, where we met. He stopped. Right before he would have turned the corner. Into the light. He faces the ocean. He faces the sunset. Away from me, though he doesn't know I'm here. He turns, away from the light. I can see him in profile, now. I can see his brow furrow. I can see the tears streak down his face.

I've never seen him like this. He bends over, holding his chest. Sobs, silent and wracking, run through him. I can almost hear his scream, though he does not let it take sound. Sinking to his knees, I can finally see his face. It is contorted in the worst way, and just seeing, it makes me want to cry with him. He looks broken. A broken man, looking for the fallen pieces. Bent over on his knees, he hugs himself. He lets out a whimper. Tears race each other down his face. Haltingly, he whispers words I can barely hear "Juliet,_ how am I supposed to put myself back together without you?_" Shawn. The man who I love for his lighthearted spirit. For his care. For his determination to not give up. Shawn. The man who I love. Another whimper from him brings me back to this aching reality. He finally lets himself go, gives up restraint. Sobs. Whimpering, gasping, sobs. They wrack his body, taking his breath from him. Taking himself. Still, he refuses to let it. Straightening. Still on his knees, he lets tears run down his face from his closed eyes. He has yet to see me.

"Shawn. Shawn. Please look at me. _Please"_

He looks at me with shattered hope in his eyes.

"Jul- Jules?"

"C'mon, Shawn."

I turn and grasp his hand. Standing, I look at him, tears in my own eyes.

"Shawn. Please come home."

"I will, Jules. I promise."

I know he's an idiot. I know he's forgetful sometimes. But he has love inside him. Love he only lets out in front of those he loves. He lets it out in front of me. He has wisdom, though very little called upon. He has reserves of something unnamed. Something that stokes the flame inside of him that repairs him. Something that helps him to burn in the icy, harsh cold of the forgotten. Something that never lets him disappear. I will be that something, for now. Until he has his own reserve stored up again. I will never again let myself find him broken. I will never again let him break. If I let myself do that, I would be breaking myself. And neither of us deserves to be broken.

_**Okay! Watcha think? I know it's kind of grim. I have yet to even go near humor. If any reader, ever, has tips on it for me, I really need them. Anyway, review please! **_

_**Keep Reading!**_

_**-Winter-**_


End file.
